Rockhopper
]] ]] Rockhopper is a wealthy pirate penguin that sometimes sails to Club Penguin via the Migrator (usually about every two months or so) accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. His ship always stays at the Beach. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items from Rockhopper Island. When he comes to Club Penguin, in the Pirate Catalog, he always gives away a free item. You can sometimes see Rockhopper in random places in random servers when he lands on Club Penguin. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper from his player card. Rockhopper is named after the Southern Rockhopper Penguin. Some penguins use CP Trainer to hack Rockhopper's account. Rockhopper's Items :See Pirate Catalog. History First Launch *On the 7 of March 2005, Rockhopper finished building his ship, the Migrator and started his adventures. *In this trip, Rockhopper adopted Yarr, discovered Rockhopper Island and found lots of treasures. *On the 13 of October 2006, Rockhopper came back to Club Penguin. He visited the Lighthouse, played a few games and danced at the Night Club. Red puffles introduction *On December 2006, Rockhopper introduced the red puffles (originally from Rockhopper Island) in Club Penguin and everyone could adopt them. Book *Rockhopper has written a book, "Rockhopper and the Stowaway". This story originally came to Club Penguin as a message in a bottle at the Beach. Players can read this book in the Library. Bambadee was introduced to the world here. New Room *On April 27, Rockhopper came back. The Migrator was decorated for this, and he brought along new items. Also, the Migrator had a new room, the Ship Hold, where the new items were sold. Mystery of the Boxes *One day, Rockhopper landed on Club Penguin with several boxes. He gave no hint of their contents and placed them in the Lighthouse. It was not until penguins accidentally broke one of the boxes that they learned he was preparing a massive carnival party, known today as the Fall Fair. Save The Migrator project *Rockhopper was spotted on January 17, 2008 and it appears the Migrator was hit by an iceberg and his ship is slowly sinking. Rockhopper and Yarr were fine. *On January 23, 2008 Rockhopper's rowboat arrived at the beach. *On Friday, February 1, 2008, Rockhopper began his journey home in his rowboat. Players could watch him rowing by looking through the telescope at the top of the Lighthouse. Also, a booth appeared on the beach with a sign that says, "Save the Migrator". It had a map of the island and the crash site spot marked with an X. *Sometime around February 2008 there was a tool box on the Save The Migrator booth, and that was to build Rockhopper's new ship. And on March 28, 2008 the ship was almost finished and there was a sink on the save the Migrator booth. As of now Rockhopper is coming due to Gary the Gadget Guy's new invention, the Flare Flinger 3000. You could see him coming toward Club Penguin at the top of the Lighthouse. Party and new rooms *On the 25 of April 2008, Rockhopper and Yarr had a celebration party and they opened the Crow's Nest. *On April 28, he hid the Key to his Captain's Quarters for penguins to find. To get the Key, visit the Book Room, located above the Coffee Shop. Go to the Library, and choose to view Rockhopper's Journal. Flip to the very last page and you will see the Key. *The Key lets you go into the Captain's Quarters when the Migrator is docked on the Beach. It also doubles as a nifty pin. Summer Events *In June 2008, Rockhopper's ship was seen in the Telescope, coming back to the island. *He docked on June 27, 2008 and brought with him a Grey Pirate Coat, Pirate Dress, Flamingo furniture item, Stuffed Parrot free item, and Ship-in-a-bottle furniture item. Sightings :See Rockhopper sightings Trivia *Rockhopper's favorite beverage is Cream Soda, because there is a few barrels of them in the Ship Hold and on Club Penguin during his pirate parties. He has also been quoted as saying "Arrgh! Cream Soda be the drink for me." *It is rumored that Rockhopper will have a female companion with him named Miss Hopper. She may be his daughter or wife. And there is another one named Peggy Hopper. She is peach and has a red bandana. *Note that in his player card there is no "make friend" button (instead there is a winking button which if you click on you get a background), "report" button, or "find friend" button. If you click on the "Go to house" button, it goes to the Migrator. *Only Rockhopper can make friends with other penguins. if you are a friend of rockhopper he will not appear on your friends list. He will visit you. This is valid for every penguin except for Billybob. *Rockhopper is seen on different servers everyday. He goes on a time schedule. Gallery of Rockhopper Pictures Image:I saw Rockhopper!.jpg|Rockhopper's player card. Image:Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth. Image:Find Rockhopper.PNG|Rockhopper, in-game. Image:Rockhopperdanceclub.PNG|Rockhopper among a crowd of penguins. Image:Wreckhopper.jpg|The demolished Migrator Image:Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving Rockhopper Island. Image:Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin. Image:Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island. Image:Scared Captain.jpg|Shocked/Scared Rockhopper. Category:Rockhopper Category:People Category:Famous Penguins